Many different types of equipment and methods have been used to prepare agricultural ground for planting. Typically, after a crop has been harvested, the agricultural ground must be prepared for planting the next crop. Several methods for preparing the agricultural ground have been widely used. The first is a no-tillage system, wherein no work is done to the ground prior to planting a crop after a previous crop has been harvested. No tillage systems, however, generally do not adequately prepare the agricultural ground for planting the next crop, which leads to lower crop yields.
Another method for preparing agricultural ground is a multi-pass system. In a typical multi-pass system, the vegetation left from the previous crop is typically cut and removed during a first pass over the agricultural ground by a tractor pulling a cutting device. Then, a second pass is typically made in which a tractor must pull a ground breaking device over the agricultural ground. Then, a third pass is typically made in which a tractor must pull a plow across the agricultural ground that reforms planting rows prior to planting the next crop. Therefore, at a minimum, a multi-pass system typically requires at least three passes by a tractor over the agricultural ground in order to adequately prepare the agricultural ground for the next crop. Accordingly, multi-pass systems are time consuming and expensive because a tremendous amount of effort and fuel is needed to perform the multiple passes over the agricultural ground. Additionally, the profits available from a crop are reduced due to the need to make multiple passes over the agricultural ground.
Therefore, there exist a need in the art for an improved system and device for preparing agricultural ground for planting a crop.